United Hearts
by Snivilis
Summary: Two months after Sailor Start Lights episodes. Serena is 16 years old.Everything goes perfect till all the Senshi start fighting with eachother and split up. Is there going to be new evel around, and if yes, who's going to help Sailor Moon fighting it?!..
1. Car accident...

United Hearts  
  
by: Yoikiro Kamashiro  
  
part 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
All Sailor Moon characters, places, and such are ©1995, ©1997, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo Sunrise. English adaption ©1996 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Cartoon Network I guess. However, Yoi Kamashiro, Rita Kamashiro, Akira Kamashiro, Katsuhiro Settsura, Nakomi Sato, Aina Nobonuchi, and all the bad guys are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This takes place about two months after the Sailor Star Lights episodes, one day before Halloween. Serena is 16 years old. At first you maybe won't like but, I coudn't stop my self. Don't be mad if some of the major characters die or is hurt very bad.....I have planned everything.Well almost everything. Please read and review. I wnat to know what do you think. Even if it is bad. Tell my what you like and don't like. That's my first fic so tell me the truth. I know it suck, but I want to hear it! Ok, I'm living you to read. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
"Serena-a-a-a-a-a! Wake u-u-up!" Luna was yelling with all the voice she had.  
  
"You're going to be late again......camon wake up!" She was trying to figure out how can Serena sleep like that all the time.  
  
"Serena it's ten minutes before eight...." Something came to her mind and she thought it might work.  
  
"Serena-a-a-a breakfast is ready-y-y!" Serena jumped right away.  
  
"Breakfast? Where?" She start looking around for the food,but the only thing she found was the black fureball on the end of her bed.  
  
"Luna! Where is the food?!" Serena looked very disapointed.  
  
"There is not food..." said Luna proud of herself for the good idea.  
  
"But you're late, so get ready!" Serena looked confused.  
  
"Late for what?....It's Sunday morning. I think you need a break Luna..." Luna didn't answer, but jumped on the desk and picking up the calander, she put it in a way so Serena can see.  
  
"It's 30 October,Serena,....and that's Monday...Sunday was yesturday!" Serena opened eyes wildly.  
  
"Aaaaaaargh!" She jumped from her bed, got ready fast and run down to the kitchen table.  
  
"Mom, where is my breakfast?" She was jumping from leg to leg,waiting for the answer.  
  
"Your food is on the table beside the door dear, like always." Serena ran to the door, put the toast in her mouth, got out of the house, and with the speed of light start running to school.  
  
"Be careful with the cars, dear!" called after her Ikuko, but Serena was allready gone.  
  
Three minutes later Serena was on her desk at school, and Mrs. Haruna was cheking the attandance. Molly used the moment to turn and talk with her friend.  
  
"So, Serena......do you have a costume allready?...I got mine yesturday. I'll be a witch. What about you?" Molly was still looking at Serena, when her friend shreiked.  
  
"Aaaaaargh!" Molly just moved backwards and Mrs. Haruna's voice boomed over their heads.  
  
"Is something wrong, girls?!" Serena just looked at her and nodded. Molly waited for her teacher to get her attention off them so she can continue her conversation.  
  
"What happend? Why did you scream?" Serena just looked at her and put her head back on the desk.  
  
"I don't have a costume yet.....I forgot to get one....and I'm broken." Her eyes were full of tears. Molly was just going to comfort her, when a girl with black hear to her littlebit under her waist and blue eyes came in the room. Molly saw that Serena was looking really suprised seaing the girl that was now talking to their teacher. Seconds later the girl was in front of Serena's desk.  
  
"Serena, get your things and come with me." The girl looked very sad, but at the way she was talking to Serena Molly knew that they knew each other.  
  
"What's wrong Raye?" Raye saw that Serena was worried and gave a weak smiled to calm her down.  
  
"Just come with me!" Serena put her books back in her backpack and walking after Raye, they get out in the hall.  
  
"What's wrong Raye? You look like you have been crying." Raye turned so she can look at her, but her eyes coudn't meet Serena's.  
  
"Just come with me....You have to sit." After these words, Serena became more worried than before.  
  
Three minutes later, they were in the library.  
  
"Serena please sit down...I have a terrible news to tell you..."Serena sat on the closest chair, and waited for Raye to sit in front of her. Raye sat on the chair, and looking in Serena's eyes was trying to give her the news in a way that won't hurt her so much.  
  
"Serena....there is something I have to tell you...I know how hart it will be for you...." Raye was still looking in her eyes, with soft and really sad look on her face. She took deep breath and with comforting but shaking voice, she continue talking.  
  
"Serena...today at ten minutes before seven a'clock,...there was a car accident ..." Serena's  
  
eyes grew larger, Raye saw that and after a few seconds she continued.  
  
"Darien was just going to work, when..." She poused again from the silance between them.  
  
"He loosed the control of the car, and the car got out of the road, hitting a stopped truck..."  
  
She poused again. Serena was crying without even making sound. The tears were rolling on her chicks and falling on the table infront of her. Raye thaught that if she talks, it'll be easier for her to keep her tears from going out.  
  
"I'm really sorry,...we didn't told you till now because we wanted to know how he is, so we won't worried you before school if he is ok...." She was just going to say some more comforting words when she heard Serena's vocie, but couldn't understand what she was saing. Serena saw that and start talking louder and little bit more understandable.  
  
"How is he?" She asked. Raye could've see that these words took too much of her energy.  
  
"The doctors didn't know what exactly was wrong with him, exept that he is uncontious. They didn't let us see him. They said that they can't let nonfamily members see him." Raye saw Serena getting breath, so she knew that she was going to say something else.  
  
"Can I....go and see him?" Raye nodded and got up going to the door. Serena got up after her. Serena felt that her chicks were wet and knew that she had cryed. Darien no.....I can't believe it.....why....Her mind was on him. She didn't understood when did they got out of the school. Amara and Michele were waiting for them in front of Amara's car. They got in the car and without saing a word set off for the hospital.  
  
***  
  
"Serena!" All of the girls start running at her. It seemed that all of them were crying.  
  
"Hey..."that's all she could say. Serena didn't have the energy or the desire to say something else.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lita looked very worried. Serena didn't know what to answer. She just nodded.  
  
One of the doctors came looking very worried.  
  
"Did you find his family?" He asked. The girls turned and moved from the way so he can see Serena.  
  
"She's his family!" said Lita. The doctor just looked at her with suspicion.  
  
"Are you his sister?" he asked. The girls looked at him with a murder look.  
  
"No!" Yelled Mina "She is his wife!" The doctor looked at her with suprise. The other girls did too. Amara just smiled a little saying.  
  
"They are engaiged. Don't worry." The doctor looked at her too, but didn't say anything, He turned and start walking the way he came from.  
  
"Follow me!" He said and Serena followed slowly behind him.  
  
One minute later they were in front of one the doors.  
  
"You have 15 minutes. I'm really sorry. We don't now what exactly is wrong with him, so we can't help him more than that." The doctor stoped seeing that Serena was crying. He felt guilty for making her cry, so he opened the door for her, and after she was inside he closed it.  
  
"Poor girl," he said out loud, "he better wake up soon...I'm not sure that it will be easy for her to loose him."  
  
Serena got in the room and ran to Darien's bed. He was looking like he was asleep, but have nightmares. From time to time his face was changing like he was in pain.  
  
"Oh, my love...." She said still looking at him. She sat on the chair beside him and put her head over his hand.  
  
"Why did this happend..."She start crying again.  
  
***  
  
"What happend exactly, anyway?" Mina was looking around waiting for an answer. Raye just looked up, but didn't said anything.  
  
"I felt a strange energy from the car," Setsura said while coming from the shadows of the closest corner, "I don't know what it was, but it was very strong and..." She didn't continue.  
  
"What energy are you talking about?" Amy had taken out her mini-computer.  
  
"I fel it too..." Every body turned to look at Raye. She continued, "When I got in the car I felt like something was trying to get in my mind. I felt cold and lost. Then Luna came and her voice bringed me back to the real world. The whisper that I heard sounded scared, and really, really sad and was asking for help." Raye looked up at them. "I didn't told you because I tought I had imagened it."  
  
"When I got in the car I couldn't pick up anyhting with my computer..." Every body looked suprised at Amy. "What do you thing this mean?"  
  
"Guys, we have to be careful, and we can't tell Serena..." Lita looked worried at them. The rest of the girls nodded.  
  
"Tell me what?!" Serena's voice sounded sad and tired.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing." Lita made a false smile, so Serena won't know.  
  
"If you say so...," She turned to Amara, "can we go home now?!"  
  
Amara noded and every body start walking to the car. Amara, Michele and Serena got in the car and set off for Serena's home. The rest of the girls set off for their homes.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she was in front of her house. Amara and Michele were allready gone with their car. Serena tiredly open the door and got in the house. Her mom heard someone coming and after showing her head out of the kitchen door she said suprised.  
  
"Serena, dear, what's wrong? Why are you home so early?" Serena just looked at her mom and fall on the ground uncontious.  
  
"SERENA!" her mom yelled. She ran to her doughter and picked her up. After putting her in her bed, she ran and call the doctor.  
  
***  
  
"She'll be ok....you don't have worry." The doctor was smiling comfortably. "She is just exocsted...few days in silance in the bed will be enough." He smiled again and left the house, living his phone number for Ikuko to call if something happend.  
  
"What happend?!" Yelled Kenji while running inside the house. "I saw the doctor outside...are you ok?" He looked at Ikuko and happyly he saw that nothing's wrong with her.  
  
"They give me the day off today. Why was the doctor here?" Now he was talking with a normal voice. Ikuko put her finger in front of her mouth to make him be quiet.  
  
"Serena is sick." Kenji looked at her with suspicion.  
  
"Are you sure she is not faking because of school?" That wasn't happening for first time so he wanted to be sure, but now he was whispering.  
  
"She came home early today and fall uncontions. That's why I called the doctor. He said it's exocstion and she need few days in bed with full silance." Kenji didn't said anything. He got his jacket off and silantly went in the kitchen.  
  
" I wander...," he whispered, "she had never fall uncontios.  
  
***  
  
Well, how do you like my story.....I know, I know, I'm going too fast with hurting people, but I just like sad stories. Sorry it wasn't very long, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Coming up next.......well, I don't know yet....If I don't get at least three reviews, I'm not going to write more.....I know that it suck, but.....well.....please review and tell me what do you thing should happend next.....PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know I'm not good in writing (especially in English because I'm not from here) but........(The readers start yelling "Camon go away, uuuuuu, we don't want to listen to you any more!!!")Ok, Ok, I won't bother you more!!!!  
  
-Yoikiro Kamashiro 


	2. Hard decision...

United Hearts  
  
by: Yoikiro Kamashiro  
  
part 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
All Sailor Moon characters, places, and such are ©1995, ©1997, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo Sunrise. English adaption ©1996 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Cartoon Network I guess. However, Yoi Kamashiro, Rita Kamashiro, Akira Kamashiro, Katsuhiro Settsura, Nakomi Sato, Aina Nobonuchi, and all the bad guys are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
As last time this takes place about two months after the Sailor Star Lights episodes, one day before Halloween. Serena is 16 years old. Sorry I was so late with the posting of the fic. I was bisy and lasy at the same time. I know I said that I won't write any more but I just start liking the feeling of people reading my story so I want to thank Mei () for reviewing my story and Robin Mayo for proofreading it for me. I also want to thank Lita-chan, Lizi Crowley, Teather Rougeau, Thuy Nguyen, Rachel McCain, Michael Scott, Jenci Lowery, Cathy Ozcelik, Laura Willhite, Jillian Prosser, Katelyn Briggs, Kristine Warner, Karina Pepe, lady nina garcia, Sailor Empyreon, the angel of Empyrean, Radonna Jackson, Jessica Eagan, Michelle Brozek, Nirvana Sieurajsingh, Cute Tifa, for sending me the feedbacks on my e-mail, but please better send them on fanfiction.net....;) and again to thank Sailor Empyreon, the angel of Empyrean for the beutiful(I think that's how you spell it) poem that she sended me....Thanks....Well then I'll continue for you guys that review it. Thanks again. Oh, something else..I make mistakes because I'm still new to your language(English) so please don't be mad at me...thanks....the scene with Katsuhiro is one year before the time of the story. Well, have fun reading and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Serena, are you feeling allright? You didn't came to school all week and when I tryied to call you, your mom said you were sick. What happend?" Molly was looking at her friend with soory look on her face. She knew something was wrong. Serena was ten minutes early at school and when she said "Hey!" Serena didn't answer.  
  
"You look awfuly tired. What's wrong?" Serena just looked up but didn't answer. At this moment Melvin's face poped up in front of the girls.  
  
"You sick Serena?" Serena didn't answer to him either.  
  
"Melvin!" yelled Molly. "How many times do I have to tell you to don't sneak on us like that?!" Melvin start laghting while putting his hand behind his head.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
The bell rang and their class started.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*one year earlier*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"My Lord, we don't have a choice. Our planet's energy is drying fast and we won't survive. We have to find another planet to move on, or a planet with live to get the needed energy." The man speaking was knealing in front of a man with short white hair and deep green eyes. The knealing one had long black hair tied on the back with a leather band.  
  
"We have just one option." said the white headed men with calm voice. "We have to put everything and everyone on this planet to sleep so we won't use so much planet energy. You'll have to wake us up when there's found a planet with enough energy for ours." He smiled. "Katsuhiro, I live this job to you. You have to find the needed energy for us to survive." The first man, whose name obviosly Katsuhiro, noded.  
  
"Yes my lord." The white headed man smiled.  
  
"Katsuhiro, you're young, but you have enought experience. You were always like my own son and I trust you won't let me or your home down." he closed his eyes with pain.  
  
"My Lord!" Katsuhiro looked worried at him. "Hurry, call the healer!" He yelled. A few sevents ran to the door and out trying to find the healer.  
  
"My Lord...I promise I'll find the energy we need. I won't let you down." Katsuhiro turned to walk away and ceased to hear his master's voice.  
  
"Katsuhiro..." his voice was full with pain. "Please, take Yoi with you. She can be of help to you, and I want to be sure she's safe. Take care of my daughter and yourself Katsuhiro. If you don't find the energy in time I want you to find place where the people with you can survive."  
  
"As you wish, my Lord." Katsuhiro bowed and got out of the door right before the healer went in.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*present time*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Girls, we have to do something. Serena stopped talking to me and the only thing she does is go to the hospital, come back, and start looking out of the window without saying even one word." Luna looked very worried. "She can't sleep at night and almost stop eating. I'm really worried about her." She was standing in Amy's lap.  
  
"I'm worried about her too, Luna. We all are." Lita was looking worried too. "But what can we do? She doesn't to talk to anybody. She doesn't come on the study-buddies and on top of that she has forgotten what fun means to her.  
  
"It's true. I tried to make her come with me to the arcade and she just said that she didn't have time." Mina just like the others couldn't understant why was Serena so cold to them.  
  
"I know that Darien is hurt and all, but that's too much. Besides we have to do something about the energy Raye felt." Amy was taking her computer out while talking.  
  
"You can't detect it Amy." Raye looked at her with I-give-up look. "It's something that was there and is not anymore. Something that was asking for help. You can't detect it if it's here."  
  
"What are you saying Raye? What do you mean." Lita was really confused.  
  
"It can't be detected. It just comes in your mind and ask for help. You don't hear anything else till it disapear. That's what I felt and I'm sure Darien felt the same thing. It's asking for help. It was just a whisper." Raye was looking just at one point without seeing anything.  
  
"I don't know how is this possible..." Lita looked at Raye confused. "I don't know how is this possible...How can it come in your mind without even be detected...how do know?"  
  
"I don't know how I know...I just know?" Raye got up and went in the other room to meditate.  
  
"What's wrong with Raye? It's like you hurt her feelings." Lita didn't answer Mina, but got up and went after Raye.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"My Laidy," Yoi picked up her head at the voice, "Lord Katsuhiro want to see you." She blushed.  
  
"He want to see me?!" She start smilling. Katsuhiro want to see me?!...That's great.  
  
"Yes my Laidy." The sevant waited for her to give him sign to let Katsuhiro inside, but she was juts staring out the window.  
  
"My Laidy...do you want me to let him in?" Yoi turned with confused look on her face.  
  
"Yes, sure...let him in." The servent went out and Yoi turned her back to the door. I can't let him see me blush...I won't be able to look in his eyes either.  
  
Katsuhiro went in the room, but didn't said anything. He just stared in her long purple hair. I always though her hair was black...now I see that she have her mother's hair. Not black, but not purple either. Between the two. He smiled. Katsuhiro new Yoi's mother. She was the one that raised him. He had lost his parents at the war. King Akira, Yoi's father, risked his live to save the seven years old boy. He saved my live and then raised me like his son. That's when Yoi was born. They grow up together. Katsuhiro was always hard on her because she was the first princess of Faran and she had to act like one. Ofcorse she didn't understand how hart is to be the princess till her mother died. Now she desn't have mother and is colder...but not cold enought .  
  
"You wanted to speak with me...Katsuhiro?" Her cold and calm voice took him back to reality.  
  
"Yes my Laidy...Your father the king wanted me to go and find the needed energy for our planet, but he also asked me to get you with me." He couldn't see how she reacted but he heard her taking deep breath.  
  
"When are we living?" Katsuhiro was too suprised to answer. He expected her to tell him that she's not going and she'll talk with her father. She is ready to go...I gues I understimated her.  
  
"Well?" She turned and he saw that her eyes were like two pieces of glass. He couldn't see anything in them except his reflection.  
  
"Tomorow evening." Now he knew. She was much stronger than he tought. I never even knew her. She turned again to look out of the window again.  
  
"If this is all you can leave." Katsuhiro bowed.  
  
"Yes my Laidy." He went out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"We're leaving...so that's your decision father...well,...if that's what you wish..." She couldn't keep her tears any more and they rolled on her fase.  
  
"Good-bye!" She looked one last time outside the window and turned to get to her little sister's room.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ok...I know I promised long chapter but I can't help it...It's just the story comes like that...I know, I know-the story is going too slow-gomena sai about that but I hope in the next chapter the action will go faster...So...how do you like it?!...I start liking it...So please REAVIEW....PLEASE...I need more reviews...1 isn't enoght...well.....that's that...bye...and wait for the next chapter...I'll try to be faster with it.  
  
~*~Yoikiro~*~ 


	3. Leaving???

United Hearts  
by: Yoikiro Kamashiro   
  
part 3  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
All Sailor Moon characters, places, and such are (c)1995, (c)1997, (c)1998, (c)1999 TV Bandai. English adaptation (c)1996 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Cartoon Network I guess [Don't sew me if I'm wrong...;)]. However, Yoi Kamashiro, Rita Kamashiro, Akira Kamashiro, Katsuhiro Settsura, Nakomi Sato, Aina Nobonuchi, and all the bad guys are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them.   
  
Author's notes:   
As last time this takes place about two months after the Sailor Star Lights episodes, one day before Halloween. Serena is 16 years old. You know, I have no idea why I put the Halloween part.....I guess it's because I start writing the fic on Halloween so it just came up....;)...well...it doesn't really matter...guess I can put something about it in this or the next chapter....I'll see. I'm really thankful to this entire people that reviewed me, even if they did it on my e-mail and not here; but I still got their opinions and I think I'll continue writing. Just for the fun of it. And people, about Darien dying....well I'm not very sure about it yet. I don't think that I'm that mean, but if I don't get enough reviews maybe he'll die very very soon. ~Starts lathing evilly Stops lathing and looks around at the people in the library while they stare at her. *cough* something in my through *cough* ~ Anyway, people I really need your reviews you know. You don't know what may happened if I don't get them O.o. Well I guess that's for now. I'll leave you read. See you on the bottom of the chapter...;).  
  
  
***   
  
"Rita? Are you in there?" Yoi knew something was wrong if her sister didn't answer the door at the first knock. Slowly she moved her hand to the lock, but then stopped.  
"Rita?" she called again, but there was no answer. The lock moved very slowly and the door opened revealing a face with velvet brown eyes and chestnut brown hair.  
  
"Hey, Sis." Yoi could only stare. Her little sister had finally chosen to where a dress. Till now she was dressing, talking and behaving like a boy. For first time her sister had got a dress on and she looked beautiful.  
  
"You...uh...look like...uh...girl..."Yoi really didn't know what to say.  
  
"You don't like it. Do you?!" asked Rita sadly. She relegated her eyes to the flour.   
"No, no it's not that...it's just that it's really unexpected." Yoi smiled. "You look really nice. Just like mother." Rita looked up happily.  
  
"Really?" Yoi nodded. She was for once happy that she had purple hair. Just like her mother. Poor Rita had never had the chance to see their mother, so she didn't know. And nobody wanted to tell her because it was going to hurt the little princess's feelings. Feelings, Yoi thought, I'm going to hurt her feeling anyway. How can I tell her that I'm going and that she has to stay here and maybe die?  
  
Rita looked at her sister's face and her eyes became cold.  
"What's wrong?!" She said her voice cold. "Did something happen to the king?" Yoi couldn't believe it. Her sister was able to hide her feelings from very young, yes, but now she can feel the coldness of her sister's voice going thru her body.   
  
"Can I come in?" Yoi was still standing in front of the door. Rita blushed and moved from the way very embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry Yoi." Yoi went inside the room. She was too busy thinking about the news and she didn't waist time in looking around much. She went to the window and looked outside.  
  
"It'll be better if you sit down. This is just too big news." Rita did what her sister asked. What news is she talking about?!...Does she know about my choice? Rita looked fearfully at her sister.  
  
"Rita, as you know, Faran doesn't have enough energy anymore..." Started Yoi, "Because of that, we'll have to find another place where we can get energy, or we'll have to move to another planet." Yoi was doing her best to keep her tears inside of her before saying the hardest part. "Part of the people here, warriors, advisors, etc. are coming with me to find the needed energy. At this time, the rest of the planet will be put into sleep so the energy won't be used so much." Yoi said the last few sentences very fast and now was expecting the tears to come on her sister's face. They never came. On place of tears there was a smile on Rita's face.  
  
"I would like to come too." She said still smiling. "You'll have better chance finding energy if I'm with you." Yoi couldn't believe it. Her sister has changed so much for the last 3 years. I was so busy studying about the energy we need. She thought. I had missed my sister. She has grown up so much. She doesn't need me anymore. Yoi smiled peacefully.  
  
"I'm sorry Rita, but it maybe dangerous and you'll have to stay here with the others." Yoi saw her sister's smile disappear and looked guiltily down. Something sparkled on her sister's bed. She looked close but couldn't identify the object at first. And then her thoughts came rushing into her mind.   
"Rita, what is that?!" she asked, knowing very good what it was. Rita looked at her site at the tool lying on her bed. She widened her eyes. I forgot. I forgot to put it away. She'll understand, oh no. I have to think of something...fast. Rita looked at her sister with innocent look on her face.  
  
"Oh, this?" she said laughing. She doesn't look very happy thought. She knew she can't keep lying to her sister anymore. "Yoi, I have to..." She could never finish her sentence. There was a strong knock on the door.  
  
"Put it away fast! Nobody may know that you have it!" Said Yoi while walking to the door, ready to open it the moment her sister is ready. She saw her sister putting it under her bed and smiled. So, she had done this before too. It was obvious that Rita knew what she was doing.   
  
"Yes?" said Yoi while opening the door. The second general, Nobonuchi, was standing on the door with a very worried look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Nobonuchi?" asked Yoi really curious.  
  
"Your father, Yoi-sama...He is dieing and he wants to see you for last time." Yoi couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
  
"Lead the way!" she said and went running after the general. She could hear her sister's light footsteps on the carpet. Father...She thought, not now. You can't leave me now. Not now. I need you. Her thoughts made her forget where she was and when the general stopped, she bumped into her. She was just going to apologize when she heard her father's whisper from inside the room. She went silently inside and gave her father a forced smile.  
  
"Yoi..." The king got breath very deeply and started talking the moment Yoi went beside his bed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~present~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Listen, Raye..." Lita couldn't finish. Raye was sitting in her normal position in front of the fire, when Lita saw some kind of face in the fire.  
  
"RAYE, BE CAREFUL!" Lita jumped between the fire and Raye and pushed her friend on the ground, far away from the fire.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Raye yelled. "You made me loose my concentration!" Raye helped herself to get up and looked strait into Lita's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Lita with guiltiness in her eyes. "I thought I saw a face in the fire and I tried to protect you from it..." Lita's eyes started filling with tears. Raye felt guilty for being so rude to her friend. Face...did she said face???...could it be... Raye smiled comfortably.  
  
"I'm sorry; I'm kind of on very fast changing moods. I didn't mean to yell at you." Lita smiled answering.  
  
"Sure, no problem. Anyway, what was that face?" Raye looked surprised that Lita asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing...just something Grandpa teaches me..." Lita looked closely to her friend's eyes.  
  
"If you say so..." She walked slowly out of the door. She is hiding something...I could see it in her eyes.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Raye looking at Lita while thinking of an answer to Lita's question about the face.  
Her eyes where wondering around...she is hiding something...I have to understand what...  
Raye's face from Lita's point of view, while Lita is staring at her. Raye isn't looking in her friend's eyes.  
  
~*end flashback*~  
  
Is the face really possible to be... Raye's thoughts were wondering around and she didn't hear her grandfather coming in the room.  
  
"Raye? Are you ok?" The old man was staring wide eyed at his granddaughter.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Grandpa...don't worry!" She said laughing madly. "Were you spying on me?" Raye said wile her eyebrow was twitching.   
  
"No...no...I was just...you know..." her grandpa couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Grandpa-a-a-a?" Raye was really suspicious now.  
  
"Raye! Raye! Where are you?!" The loud voice was ringing in the hall. Mina came running in the room right before Raye lost her temper on her grandfather. "Ami is leaving!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What?!" Yelled Raye back at her in disbelieve.  
  
"Ami is leaving to live with her father." The tears were now rolling down her chicks. "She is going tomorrow" She finished wile falling down on her knees.  
  
~*~*~*~*another part of the universe*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's starting...they're starting to separate." Katsuhiro was smiling evilly. "Finally we'll be able to get the needed energy." His stentorian voice ringed around the room and the halls of the ship.   
  
"Do we have to separate them? Can't we get the energy without hurting them?" Yoi felt horrible. She knew they need the energy, but she didn't want to hurt anybody for it.  
  
"You know there isn't any other way, princess." Nobonuchi tried to convince her mistress. She knew how bad her Queen must felt, now that her father was dead and she was proclaimed Queen of Faran, she didn't want to see more people being hurt. But there was no other choice. The future of their planet was on the shoulders of 18 years old girl that had to say good-bye to her father , sister, and planet till she come back with the energy. If she ever does come back.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, well, well.....I think it looks pretty good for now...;)...Yoi is a Queen...hm...interesting...and Ami is leaving...even more intresting...and does any one of you is curious what that tool in Rita's room was???...well, guess you'll have to wait for that...I have a good idea what will happened next, but I need some ideas here...do you, or don't you want Darien to die...what about the other scouts???...any ideas for the face in the fire???...I don't know who it's going to be for now, but let's see...give me some ideas here...I'm kinda busy with school and finals to think about ideas so I really need yours...that is if you want me to keep writing ofcorse...;)...well, guess I'll wait to see what you think...and if you have some spare time, could you please go and read Robin Mayo's story??? It's called Raiko the Elf and it's really good...she has tallend...;)...well, guess that's for now...if you have any coments put them on the review or e-mail me at  HYPERLINK "mailto:RyokoMasaki@sailormoon.com" RyokoMasaki@sailormoon.com I'll be happy to answer any questions...;)  
  
  
-Yoikiro Kamashiro  
  
  
P.S. I'm expecting a lot of reviews people!!!...And especially you Robin...you promised me a review before 745 years!!!(I know, Clef is that old...) *eyebrow twitching madly* ....I still can't see it you know!!!...GGRRRRRR...*noise of a baseball bat tapping over a hand*...be careful!!!...This was your bat one time!!!... 


	4. Sad thoughts...

**United Hearts**

**By: Yoikiro Kamashiro**

**__**

**_Part 3_**

Disclaimer:

All Sailor Moon characters, places, and such are ©1995, ©1997, ©1998, ©1999 TV Bandai. English adaptation ©1996 Bandai and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Cartoon Network I guess [Don't sew me if I'm wrong…;)]. However, Yoi Kamashiro, Rita Kamashiro, Akira Kamashiro, Katsuhiro Settsura, Nakomi Sato, Aina Nobonuchi, and all the bad guys are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them.  

Author's notes: 

As last time this takes place about two months after the Sailor Star Lights episodes.  Serena is 16 years old.  Ok, people…I'm continuing writing.  Sorry for being so late but after 3 or 4 months I'm getting my PC so I'll be able to put up chapters faster.  And write more that is.  I like all this reviews that you guys send me on my e-mail.  I'm happy you like my story.  Before few days I watched the whole Sailor Stars for first time.  I'm so happy, I'll be able to finish this fic and even make it more interesting for the Sailor Star Lights fans.  Ooops.  I wasn't supposed to say that.  Oh, well.  Thanks to Robin Mayo for that.  For the Darien fans…well…I guess I'm not going to kill Darien yet.  That's for you Ofi.  But if you guys stop the reviews, I guess I'll kill him.  MUWAHAHAHAHAHA

I know I'm mean, but I really don't like Darien.  I prefer Seiya, Yaten, and Fiore!!!  I guess nobody has an idea who the face in the fire is.  Except few that is.  I got the idea about it few days after I put up the third chapter.  Soon I'll be able to work on my site, so you people will be able to get some of the Sailor Star Lights songs….;)…Especially one of the songs I'm going to use here…;)…But I don't thing I'll use it this chapter.  Ami fans, don't worry, Ami is going to be in more chapters.  I won't let you down.  Well, have a nice reading, see you on the bottom of the page…;)

***

"You are leaving?"  Raye couldn't believe this.  "Why?"  She was trying to keep the tears from coming out, but didn't have much luck.

"I haven't seen my father from vary long time.  I miss him, and I thought that now that the things with Galaxia are solved, we won't have more enemies to fight."  Ami was looking at her hands on her knees.  She didn't have the courage to look at her friend's tears.

"What about what happened to Darien?"  Lita looked strait at Ami.  Her look was sad, but also mysterious.  It was like she knew something nobody else did.

"What happened to him was probably an accident.  Raye said that we can't detect whatever she heard, so I really don't thing there was anything at all.  Besides if we can't detect it, then you don't need me.  I don't think I'll stay there more than one school year.  I'll go to school there and we'll be still able to talk to each other.  If something comes up, I'll come back.  But till then, we really don't need to worry."  Ami looked up while saying that and saw Raye and Mina crying, and Lita just looking at her with sad eyes.

"D-Did you tell Serena?"  Raye was beginning to get under control.  

"I tried to call her, but she never returned my calls.  Her mother says that she almost didn't leave her room, except to go to school and then to the hospital.  Luna tried talking to her, but Serena didn't pay attention to her."  Ami's eyes were now full with tears.

"Come on guys,"  Artemis start saying from under Mina's hand, "It's just a year.  It's not like she is leaving for ever."  He tried to smile, but didn't have much success.

"It's possible that I'm going to start leaving with him, if I like it there."  Said Ami crashing everybody's hopes.

"I'll try to talk to Serena."  Said Lita while getting up and going to the door.  She stopped and turned.  "When is your flight?"  Ami blushed embarrassed for not telling them.  

"2:25 PM," she said,  "The flight is to France."  By mentioning France, Mina stopped crying and an evil grin spread over her sad face.

"So, you're going to France?!"  Mina got closer to Ami.  "You know what that means, don't you?"  Ami swallowed loud.

"I…uh…I…don't…know."  Ami was really confused now.

"This is the country of love!!!"  She said.  Her eyes dreamy.  "I bet there are going to be the cutest guys.  I wish I can go…"  Mina sighted.  "Ami, do you think you can find me a guy there?"  She asked, her face right in front of Ami's.

"Well, I…uh…"Ami couldn't finish.

"Still, you're leaving us…"  said Raye and smiled sadly.  "We'll miss you."  The girls heard the door open and then close.  They looked up and Lita was gone.

***

"Princess Rita?" the room was silent so the whisper sounded really loud.  The man who was whispering looked around suspiciously.  "Princess Rita!"  There was a noise behind one of the boxes.  The man slowly turned expecting to see the little girl.

"Dathen?  Is that you?"  A little shadow came out from behind the boxes.  Dathen turned on his flash light, and the light lay on Rita's face.  Her brown eyes were staring frightened at Dathen.

"Are you alright, my lady?" He reached and touched her face.  Rita blushed and moved his hand.

"Yes, I'm fine."  Her eyes moved to the pack he was caring.  "Is that…"  Dathen looked after her eyes and blushed seeing the forgotten pack in his hands.

"I'm sorry, my lady."  He unpacked the pack and inside there were all kinds of food.  "I bring you something to eat."  Dathen gave her the pack and watched her sitting herself on one of the small boxes and start eating.  "Don't you thing you should tell your sister, the queen, that you're on the ship?  Then you won't need to hide, you can get new clothes, a bath, food, room, mates and everything else a princess deserve."  Rita stopped eating and looked around herself.  The room was dark but she could see a lot of boxes full with God know what.  She turned her eyes back to him.

"Why do you think I came hiding here?"  Dathen was just about to answer when she continued.  "My sister is the queen of Faran.  Before she goes, she asked me to stay at the castle with the rest.  What do you think she would do if she knew I didn't do what she ordered me to?  I'll be send back to Faran without even having the chance to finish my mission.  I thank you for helping me General Dathen, but I trust you'll keep that a secret."  Dathen felled on his knees before the princess.

"Yes, my lady!"  Rita's serous look became sad.

"Dathen, I'm asking you as a man under my command, but also as a friend that I really respect and trust.  When my father died, he left the crown to Yoi.  Now she is the queen of our planet.  I knew this day will come, but I didn't expect it before my mission is finished.  You have to promise me that you'll keep my secret.  I need all the support I can get, and you're the only one that I can trust right now.  Please Dathen, promise me."  Dathen looked strait to Rita's eyes.

"I promise as a man under your command and as you friend that I'll keep your secret.  And I'll help you in any way I can with your mission."  Rita smiled and leaned over to his face.  Her lips touched his and she kissed him, but he didn't answer the kiss.

_She is just a kid.  I can't do that to her.  I'm 11 years older than her.  I won't abuse our friendship like that!  Dathen's thoughts were driving him crazy, while Rita was waiting for him to answer her kiss.  Finally she pulled away.  Her eyes were full with sadness and anger at the same time._

"What's wrong?"  She asked barely keeping her voice steady.  "Am I not good enough for you?!  Is the queen the only one you'll take?!"  Now her eyes were wild.  They were full with anger, hate and jealousy. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm much older than you and I'm just a general, while you're our princess.  I really don't want to do something that we'll both regret later.  I don't want to abuse our friendship on this way, milady."  Dathen's eyes were meeting hers and he knew he won't be able to take the pain in her eyes for long.  He got up and turned his back to her while going to the door.  He made just few steps before Rita's voice stop him.

"Dathen?"  He turned around and saw the tears in her eyes.  "I really did what I wanted without thinking of your feelings.  I'm sorry.  Will you ever forgive me?"  Dathen smiled.

"Of course I forgive you, my lady.  You are more precious to me than my live is."  He turned around and left the room, heading back to his own.

***

"Serena?"  The knocks on the door were really urgent.  "Serena?  Open the door!  I have to talk with you.  Serena, you know I can nock down the door if I need to!!!"  Lita's voice was becoming really angry.  The knock finally turned and Serena showed on the door.  She looked really pale and her eyes had lost any sign of life whatsoever.

"Serena, we need to talk!" Lita opened the door pushing Serena backwards.

"I really don't feel like talking" Serena turned her back on Lita and went to the window.

"Serena! Ami is leaving…" Serena didn't made any sign of surprise.  "Aren't you going to say anything?"  At first Serena didn't say anything.  Lita moved closer to the bed, but stopped to Serena's voice.  

"What is there to say?  Tell her I wish her a nice trip."  Lita looked at her with surprise.  "Lita, haven't you ever thought why we had to be born again?  Why we had to live again?  Is it so we'll feel the pain of life all around us?  Why did we have to come to this world, just to suffer even more than on the moon? Every time I turn around, I see somebody struggling with the problems of their miserable lives, just to end up dieing hit by a car.  What about us? We're supposed to be protecting the world from evil.  But…who's going to protect **us from the world?"  Lita couldn't say a word.  "Have you even watched the news last night?!"  Continued Serena.  "Now the people of Tokyo think us terrorists.  Because of all the bad things happening while we were present, they think that we're here to hurt people. Do you think there's a reason for us being here?  We can't help them if we don't exist, but if we try to exist, they are ready to put us down for ever.  Is there really a reason for us to stick together?  I guess Ami sees all this things, so she is choosing to live."  Serena turned her head slowly and looked at Lita with asking eyes.  "What are ****you choosing, Lita?  Do you choose to live, the thing we were sent here to do, or do you choose to die fighting, to die from the hands of the people you're protecting?!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what do you think, people??? Do you like it?  Do you dislike it?  What do you think Lita is going to choose?  Do you agree with Serena, or not?  Do you think that's the reason Ami is leaving, to live.  What about the rest of the scouts?  What do you think they are going to choose? What about Rita and Dathen?  Do you want them to get together, even if it means that they may get in BIG trouble?  Or do you want general Dathen to keep it cool with her and go for somebody else, general Nobonuchi, for example.  Well, if you have any comments at all, which I expect you to have, sent them on RyokoMasaki@sailormoon.com  Thanks.  And wait for my next chapter…;)


End file.
